


Remember Me

by wingedthing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedthing/pseuds/wingedthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr drabble prompt, requested and filled with Dumbledore/Grindelwald.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me

"Do you know me, Albus?"

Know him? A thousand memories raced through the wizard's mind: memories of a hot summer sun, the splash of bodies in a creek, a merry laugh from a wide mouth, golden curls damp with the day's heat, incantations and passionate talks about the dangers of Muggles, the taste of firewhiskey on another's lips. Unwanted memories followed: an argument, shouting, his sister's sobbing pleas, the air bright with the color of spells, Ariana's body crumpled on the floor like a broken doll.

He closed his eyes and exhaled. "Gellert. How could I ever forget?" he asked.


End file.
